Gaikoz
Gaikoz is a ghost knight that is fought as a boss in Gaikoz's Castle. Background Gaikoz was once a warrior who lost his lady love in the war and then lost his own life when he fell into a trap. Later on, Kaze'aze resurrected him and all of his resentment from the tragedy and hatred for humans built a body, turning into the specter that he was. Story Gaikoz's Castle When Gaikoz himself was confronted, he mocked the Grand Chase by saying that they are resisting what could be a "bright future" and creating such thing calls for great sacrifices as Lady Kaze'aze taught him so. The ghostly samurai was eventually slain by the Chase. in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Attacks Gaikoz's attacks are that like a ninja and samurai. He occasionally teleports to a party member while accompanied by a ching sound to attack them from behind before sweeping his sword to hurl 3 rocks. He can also hurl the rocks without teleporting. When players are far away, Gaikoz will often generate two ranged energy waves that have an infinite range in front of him. Sometimes he will do a dash attack. Finally, Gaikoz has a DANGER attack where he rapidly attacks the area in front of him, covering it in calligraphic writings that if not dodged will usually kill players who pose weak defense or vitality. He is invincible throughout this attack. In Gaikoz's Castle, Gaikoz has two Ghost Bladers guarding him and he is capable of summoning more if any die. When summoned from the Boss Gate, Gaikoz retains all of his attacks in Gaikoz's Castle. However, he is more dangerous in the sense that he is more likely to perform his teleport technique when attacked. Vengeful Gaikoz Four of this version can spawn in the Sanctum of Destruction, becoming more powerful. The Vengeful Gaikoz can throw weaker but directional energy waves in an arc radius in front of him and has two DANGER attacks where he either makes a unique but powerful frontal slash or that he dashes and slices at strong damage and speeds, cutting all in his linear range. Vengeful Gaikoz is encountered once again in the Tower of Disappearance. in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser This section is yet to be filled. You can help Grand Chase Wiki by adding proper information. Trivia *It was never specified which war Gaikoz lost his lover but it is likely during the five-year war between Serdin and Kanavan as it is the only war known to have taken place in Bermesiah. *Striker may have been inspired by Gaikoz as the ability to switch behind an opponent and rush forward with a powerful cut was first displayed by Gaikoz. **The weapons that both Striker and Gaikoz use are alike as well. However, Gaikoz holds his with both hands. *When Gaikoz uses his DANGER attack, a Japanese symbol appears on the circle that means "death". **Meanwhile, the Japanese symbol on his flag doesn't seem to read anything significant as the letter simply means an ee sound. *There is a pet modeled after Gaikoz called Squire Gaikoz. **His attack is similar to Gaikoz's DANGER attack where he can be seen moving around. *In North America, the second server created was named "Gaikoz". Gallery 34 Gaikoz.png|Gaikoz's portrait. 31 Squire Gaikoz.png|Squire Gaikoz's portrait. Lvl 24 - Gaikoz.png|Gaikoz's Monster Card. 11 Gaikoz's Castle.jpg SamuraiSquadron.png Screenshots Vengeful Gaicoz.png References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses and Enemies __FORCETOC__